Ben 10: Aliens and Mutants
by trinitytimmy
Summary: There has always lots of weird stuff about multiversal theories and such in the Ben 10 universe. So I just toss in a little catalyst and see if I can cause a ripple. TOTAL Ben 10terrific action going on here, folks.
1. Prologue

Chapter 1: Prologue

**A/N: so this is like the first story am gonna be posting on . Hope you guys like it.**

**Disclaimer: Ben 10 does not belong to me. It belongs the Man of action...but technically speaking, I am a man of action myself.**

PROLOGUE

A guy like me?

**A LITTLE WHILE AFTER THE EVENT****OF WASHINGTON BC.**

Doctor Animo took his _defeat_ at the hands of Ben Tennyson very hard. So Day and Night, he planned and implemented, spawning new ideas and theories and then tearing them apart when they were not good enough. The animals chattering in background, locked in cages, weren't helping his stressed nerves.

He glared at the crudely drawn image of Ben that he was using as target practice. With a frustrated roar, he throws a dart that aimlessly sailed to Ben's wrist. What is it that made that boy so special? How was he able to achieve a perfect mutation while he, a once promising scientist struggled for years on building the transmodulator? The accursed boy prevented him from holding his so deserved verities award.

And so, Animo wallowed in self pity and silent seething until an idea...He looked to where his dart was sticking, walked up to it and pulled it out. Then a realisation...

The watch. Each time he fought the brat, he had the watch to help him. It was a constant factor in their short lived brawl.

It was like the boy had his own self transforming transmodulator. The boy retained his intelligence during his transformation while the animals he, Dr Animo trans modulated demonstrated obedience but reverts back to their basal instincts.

Oh! This is juicy, very juicy indeed.

"Animo, you're a genius." The mad doctor chortled.

All he needed was a small menagerie of animals, preferably 10, and a human boy on the peak of adolescence.

Those he would get after his annoying 'pretties' ceased their racket and let him think.

**Sorry about the short chapter, I promise the next one would be longer. I've got my eyes on Dr Animo in the Ben 10 universe. He is planning something big and am unveiling it in the next chapter. I also really really hope you guys read and review.**

**Oh! can any of you review or pm me about animals that would make a great mutant? Don't add a wolverine. Sorry about the short chapter again. Bye for now.**


	2. Debut

Chapter 2: Debut

**Disclaimer: **I already disclaimed in the first chapter. Why should I disclaim something I already disclaimed. I don't know why we must write a disclamative sentence every chapter. It should be ruled out and made disclamable.

Chapter 2

Most ignorance is evincible ignorance. We don't know because we don't want to know~**Aldous** **Huxley**

Seriously we are talking about a guy like me?

**IN THE RUSTBUCKET**

"Oh!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

One eye twitch

"Oh!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Two eye twitch

"Oh!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Gwen couldn't take it anymore.

"Hey doofus! Will you stop doing that already? Some of us with a brain are actually trying get something done." The redhead yelled at her cousin, taking a momentary pause in typing on her laptop.

Ben, who was making the annoying aforementioned groaning only stared at his relative. "Don't tell me sitting here in the rustbucket isn't making you stir crazy."

Gwen opened her mouth to speak.

"But your a nerd so I rest my case." Ben smugly interjected, revelling in his victory over the battle of words.

Gwen frowned and stuck out her tongue, unable to think of a comeback.

Ben smirked. "Thought so." Score

"Ben, stop teasing your cousin," said Grandpa Max.

"Easy for you to say, I haven't been able to go hero because of some rules." Ben replied and folded his arms.

"Ben, we still don't know much about the watch, we can't take any chances." Said Grandpa Max as he navigated the RB around a pothole.

Ben stood up from his seat and walk to the front. "What's there to know, Grandpa? Slam the watch, go hero, save the world, it's really pretty simple."

"Like your brain." Gwen retorted from the back.

Ben stuck out his tongue, also not able to think of an effective comeback.

"I rest my case." Score one for Gwen, she mentally cheered.

"You guys are just cranky because you have been cooked up in the RB for too long. The place where we're going is going to be lots of fun, I already chartered us a boat and some hooks, so it's just us and the water the whole day,"said Grandpa Max.

"Where in the world is that?" said a confused Ben

"It's a lake, doofus and we're going fishing," replied Gwen.

"Oh" was Ben obvious reply.

X

**AT AN UNDISCLOSED LOCATION**

"Yes! Yes!! Yes!!!"

Animo was positively overjoyed, for the wrong reasons of course. He has been able to prevail where others have fallen. Vanquished whereth others have stumbled, succeeded where multitude hast failed. Not even Einstein could have done this.

"I have done what those fools can't, they can go and shove their verities award up their a*es."

See

Now he gloats to us, undeserving heathens and brings to light, the methods behind his success.

"I've been able to splice the genetic code of a human with that of an animals."

It has been a very long and intriguing process that involves mutant critters, threatening and lots of robberies and other unsavory measures but Dr Aloysius James Animo has created a marvel that would have dazzled the science world.

But sadly, the good doctor didn't do this for fame or acknowledgement from the pesky homo sapiens.

No.

He wanted vengeance. Vengeance against the society, vengeance against Dr and most importantly vengeance against Ben Tennyson.

And now, he had the right tool to do it but first he was going after the verities award... Forget what he said before. The trophy was still his precious, no matter where he tells them to shove it.

Up above, the roof of the building Animo currently inhabited was ripped asunder and the awe inspiring frame of an owl descended.

The creature stood shorter than Animo by a head and its appearance, a very fearsome one indeed. But the Doctor only smiled at the being. You know, the kind of smile a proud parent gives to their children when they've done something to be proud of.

Then, the bird of prey slowly morphed into a much smaller form of a boy of 12 years old. **(Description will be given in the author's note below, am just feeling a little lazy)**

The boy managed a small smile at Animo before it faded and he says. "Mission was a success, father. The human was still at the place just as you predicted."

Animo was pleased. He had sent his latest creation on a reconnaissance mission and he delivered perfectly.

"You made sure no one saw you?" Asked Animo

A nod

"Then we shall strike tonight, go and get yourself prepared, James, you have done well."

"Yes father." The now christened James Jr replied and took his dismissal.

"And how is the modulator working?" Animo asked after the departing boy.

"Like a charm, father." The boy replied and walked out of view.

Oh, Animo likes a child with a sense of humor. He still hates Ben Tennyson, mind you. But this boy, he had singled out from the orphanage, away from the cruelness of man and bestowed upon him, the ultimate gift.

A gift of the ability to transform into the most fearsome creations among the animal kingdom. Ten mostly, but the boy's DNA will soon evolve and the wholesome of the Animalia at his fingertips.

The boy was special, he was the one and only test subject to survive the crude bio genetic splicing unlike some few expendable others who couldn't survive till the last and most painful phase: adding the modulator which he had to manufacture from scratch since Ben took a important piece.

The boy made it to the end and became Animo's living legacy and would be an important factor in his soon to be accomplishments and then...

They will all cower before Animo's might, after all what kind of human, Ben Tennyson included, could dominate against the combined fury of the fiercest, fastest, strongest, smartest and most resilient of the animal kingdom?( sorry for the use of too many adjectives, I'm just trying to make this chapter wordful).

Nay, says he.

Now if you excuse him, there is a precious object out there amongst these uncultivated civilization, calling out for rescue and who was he...

Dr Aloysius James Animo, the most brilliant mind to ever existed

Cue a wicked grin as the scene fades to black.

To refuse.

XX

**KELLY INDUSTRIES**

**NIGHTTIME**

Dr Kelly gave a phew of relief, the welcoming smile on his face receded as the last visitor exited the door.

He has been getting a lot of guests lately, most of them to wish him comfort after the event of 'Animo and the Dinosaur' and his smile only grew strained by the minute.

He couldn't go home yet and leave the aftermath unattended to. Even still...

What happened was a surprise.

He always thought Animo had few missing bolts upstairs but after what the man did, resurrecting a prehistoric beast showed he was straight up cuckoos.

All for the verities award, funny, the length some men are willing to go to get something. Animo was willing to far, far back into the past, that is.

Kelly had never been so scared.

It is not everyday you get a front seat to see a dinosaur in a way too close for comfort.

But now, the nightmarish 3D horror movie was over, he could relax.

All thanks to the Cops and that kid; Benjy Thompson or something, Animo was safely locked up in jail.

What matters now was relaxing

Only if he knew.

You see, this is why it's good to watch the news.

**_BBBBBBOOOOOOMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

Was the explosive sound he heard and the wall behind him caved in, a haphazard brick flew into the back of his head and sent him sprawling to the ground.

The last thing he saw before slipping off into wonderland was Animo's greenish toothy grin and was that a muscular gorilla wearing pants.

Weird.

XXX (kinky)

**UNKNOWN ROOFTOPS**

"Wakey wakey, sleepyhead" sang an amused voice.

He was feeling a drowsy and the scene was blurry

"Should I wake him, father?" An irritated voice asked.

"No, he'll wake on his own, wake up sleepyhead." Said the first voice.

"Mommy, I don't want to leave." He doesn't wanna wake up, wonderland was fun. He could see his uncles and aunties and cousins and...

"Wake up," a shout and a slap

And Dr Kelly was up, leaving Morpheus hand in a jiffy to arrive to a scene of Dr Animo cradling his award and a glaring twelve year old African American boy seated on the roof edge. Where's the gorilla? He was pretty sure he saw a giant gorilla.

"I take it, that was a refreshing nap, wasn't it?" Animo's voice got his attention. Kelly was terrified, he was pretty sure he wasn't in Kansas anymore. He was alone among unknown elements, well, Animo he knew and the chilly rooftops but what bothered was the look the boy was giving him, the look of a predator.

Not a great odd, but he had to be brave at least until the cops arrive. "Whatever you've got planned, Animo, the cops will stop you." He really hoped he sounded as unintimidated as he thought.

"Oh, humans, too trusting in their guns and laws but they never for once pondered on evolution," Animo grinned as he flamboyantly gyrated on the spot.

"This isn't evolution, this is madness." Cried Kelly.

"Madness, this is Sparta (sorry, I just had to get it out of my system, real statement below)

"Madness, **I am the future!**" Animo roared in anger and grabbed the offender by the throat with hysterical strength. The weakling was seriously grating on his nerves just by existing alone, now he dares to question his actions.

He was only keeping this insect alive for gloating sake and to draw out Ben Tennyson but according to James, it seems the boy was no longer in the city. There is no more reason to let him live a moment longer and as Animo tightened his grip in order to seal his fate, a sound of a siren or rather sirens rent the air.

Then one and two and three and four, just make that twenty-four police cars in total, all burst into scene and parked below the building. Dr Animo paused, dropped the suffocated man who greedily sucked up as much air as he could fit into his nose and mouth and strutted to the roof's edge .

There he was presented with the view of teeming cluster of Cops, all armed, just like he told them to. They were the evening's entertainment. All part of the gloating process. He intentionally called them earlier that day to tell about his modus operandi for the evening, they just arrived later than excepted.

And they came in a such a small amount, they must have thought he would be that easy to apprehend. He would gladly reverse their opinion.

He turned to the Rusty skinned boy and nodded, he then shifted back, taking the role of a spectator. He watched as James stood up and boldly climbed onto the ledge. The boy stared down at Cops, some of them setting the procedural protocols and others, he was sure had seen him, were pointing and notifying those oblivious.

He stared for a little while and then he jumped.

While the most natural reaction to spectacle like this would be shocking, the grin on Animo's face never changed and a gaping Kelly was convinced the man was twisted to a point of no return.

The Cops themselves were appalled and struck still at what to do to rescue a falling boy. Then suddenly, the nearing child morphed into a thing unseen since the 90s. A giant gorilla. Right on top of them.

"Hey, is that Kong?" A lawman squeezed to his partner.

"No, Kong doesn't wear pants." The last statement before the wrecking ball crashed into the epicentre and the world exploded into chunks of debris and asphalt.

XXXX

The result was epic and the magnitude of the damage, epidemic. An enormous hole was carved into the heart of the road giving it a reminiscential look of ground zero. Glasses were shattered by the echoing shockwave and Cops, cars and every surrounding objects closest to the danger zone were flung away.

Through this flurry of chaos and the noisome din that followed, the leader of the police squadron yelled orders at his dishevelled men or what remained of it anyway.

"All units, open fire on Kong." He commanded, all while simultaneously thinking why he called their target the name 'Kong'. It was like he was stereotyping all giant gorillas. Surely not all apes of gargantuan sizes are called Kong. For all he knows, this one might called Joe or Jeremy or ...

**"I AM SSSILVERBACKKKK."**

His inner monologuing for gorilla names was answered for him by a reverberating roar from deep within the smoking crater.

Huh, the big bad primate speaks too.

So they were facing a miniature Kong who is capable of speech. What's next? Animo has a son. This night couldn't not get any weirder.

James - Silverback had to give some kudos to the law enforcers, they were relentless. Even though he had dispatched most of them in the shockwave, his vision was pelted with bullets every minute. While his tough hide could keep out the barrage, they were still annoying.

Especially when he was taking great care not to hurt them. A sentiment, he was sure would change if they continue to spray him with bullets.

In gorilla like display of superiority, he pounded his chest before he grabbed a truck, twirled it and sent the vehicle flying towards the firing Cops.

A few were lucky but many were scattered and knocked unconscious. The police captain gritted his teeth and order the remaining quantities to fire. He then withdraw behind a capsized automobile and grabbed his phone, trying to call for backup.

"This is captain Fernandez requesting for ba..." He was cut short by the sound of silence and creaking bones. The last of his four men were locked in a non consensual bear hugs with the mutant gorilla and boy, they faded fast. And as the giant ape dropped them to ground, the cold truth that he was the only one left standing caught up to him. He dropped his gun and slowly retreated from the living threat, in a flash, he turned tail and fled.

Silverback heard the sound of footsteps and displayed a feat of stupendous agility as he jumped and landed in the front of his fleeing prey. The man fell to the ground on his ass and stared up fearfully at the menacing figure.

Silverback gave a grin, as best as a gorilla could manage and reached down. He watched as the man flinchingly closed his eyes, cowering and hopeless when suddenly he himself then felt a sharp sting of pain course through his body.

Why is everything growing darker?

Why are his hands growing smaller?

Where is father?

And he fell to the ground, back to the form of a twelve year old.

The captain was perplexed, one moment he was fighting a Behemoth and now he had to figure out how to arrest a underage kid. The police force isn't paying him enough for this. Sent here to apprehed Animo and instead they were dealing one of the man's giant freaks.

A freak with monstrous strenght.

The whole place was a warzone, wrecked and flaming. He mourned the sheer amount of paperwork were going to be littering his desk.

Nevertheless, he was happy to be alive and most of his men were only knocked unconscious. He then crouched on his aching leg to inspect the child.

Bad idea.

His skull rattled (knocking people out is fun) and he fell down, into blissful unawareness, he was tired anyway.

Dr Animo, the culprit, unmounted from the back of mutated firefly, hefted his son from the ground and onto the bug and flew away from the scene. He had knocked out Kelly and had watched the fight from bird's-eye view. He only stepped in order to prevent savage from touching his creation.

The boy had exceeded his expectations, again. But it seems there were limitations he would make certain to correct. All in all, it has been a very eventful night and the verities award was back with its rightful owner.

XXXXX

All the while, in a secret underground location, a seated man and a woman watched the events on a gigantic screen via a transfer from a drone well hidden in the battle scene.

The video played on until the man stopped its progress right at where Animo was leaving the area with his alleged son.

"Are you sure he would make a good addition to our ranks? From what we have monitored from him has show he could be quite...unstable." The bespectacled woman observed.

The man straightened in his chair and smiled,"oh, but my dear Beatrice, not even you can deny the man has some uses, so what if he decides to add a dash of madness to keep it funny. After all, what is beauty without chaos?" He then set up into a vertical base and turn to face the blue haired woman. "Besides he is a man and what harm can a man do to a god? If he happens to grow too 'unstable' like you said, we would just desecate him like all the others who cross the House of Bloods." The man said, red eyes gleaming and he turned on his heel and left the room, Beatrice trailing right after.

The two arrived at a laboratory where numerous scientists were hard at work. The duo were at once, given a sign of acknowledgement by the occupants.

A grizzled man identified by his name tag as the head scientist dashed towards them gripping a clipboard and bowed, his forehead flat against the concrete floor. When he received a motion to stand, he was up and babbling. "Welcome Milord, you would be pleased to know we've progressed far, the subjects are well and ready for field test, what remains is for you to command them to do so."

The red eyed man walked past his minion to a enormous cube made out of blueish energy, suitable for hosting the series of seven man sized capsules that floats vertically which in turn houses human shaped experiments in them. The man ran his eyes over the shells, one by one, humming a tune of eeny- meeny- miny- moe, the latter on which he stopped, in front of the fourth capsule. "I want this one," the man said.

"Great choice as always." Said the only woman among the trio.

"Of c-course sire, whatever you say, and if I may ask, who the subject is going after."

The man turned his gaze towards the scientist and his blue haired assistant and smiled. "Not a threat in particular, I think of it more like an exercise. Am sure you've heard of a certain Ben Tennyson. He would make a great first test, don't you think?" His amused smile then turned malicious.

The old scientist gulped, he only knew this Tennyson from the video archives and it seemed the boy had somehow warranted the attention of the leader of the House of Bloods. He felt sorry for the kid. The House weren't exactly known for being merciful. Which was why he was kissing up to the red eyed man in order to prevent even a minimal burst of anger.

He quietened his thoughts and destabilized the cube of energy, then inputted the code on the fourth capsule, just as his Lord commanded. The case then psshed and opened, its content still hidden by the fog and then suddenly, clawed hands burst forth, grasping the edge of the container, and glowing, emerald eyes, full of malice shined through the obscuring smoke.

A fifteen ft tall orgelike figure climbed out of the ruin of the capsule, caused by its size mostly. The Behemoth was big and ripped with ginormous muscles, his pecs and abdomen all trailed down to a powerful looking set of legs.

And he was _nude_, his dong was out in open, sending a ripple of red faces amongst the females present and curses among the males.

His presence as if though possible excited and scared the others in the room with the exception of the smiling leader and his stoic blue haired assistant. They were the alpha dogs here.

He stared down at the closest trio, like a primordial judge. The grayed head scientist tentatively step back but even then, those green eyes followed him.

His heart beats faster when the beast suddenly raised his left arm upward in a striking motion and...

Scratched his head and confusedly looking around the room. That's new.

The old man immediately understood the situation, it seems that in the process of developing the giant specimen from dead cells and giving him more raw strength, there had to be some sacrificial exchange of brainpower. Some sort of tradeoff. Which means the monster was certifiably stupid.

He only hoped his boss wasn't too angry.

The leader smiled and shouted in a dramatic fashion. "He is perfect."

The scientist blinked twice before mentally thanking his stars. While he wasn't looking forward to a fight between the monster, his boss or his subordinate, he was afraid the monster's apparent stupidity would spell failure for him. He had seen his joker of a leader kill a man for less.

The said man then levitated to the same height as the orge's head and scratched it while saying. "Who's a good boy, yes, you are, yes, you are," to which the orge happily yip all the while drawing a batch of sweatdrops across the room.

"Get him an armor, Beatrice, I want to give Benny boy his present."

"Yes sir."

The man then started laughing, carrying a malignant intent that scared those who heard it. "He is perfect indeed."

The scene fades to black and an ominous tone is heard:

**_Beware the might of the House of Bloods_****_Who hide in the veil of kings and lords_****_Their words are poison and their tongues are lies_****_Sweet like honey and draws in men like flies_****_Run, cry, flee and pray they do not want you_****_For what the House wants, they get, it is true._**

**And cut!**

**Whew, man, writing is such a drag and in the immortal words of Shikamaru, troublesome. I praised the other authors, they are doing a splendid job.****Anyway, Animo unveiled his plans, he just made a boy Asimilar to Ben Tennyson. He's my OC and don't worry, he will be featured more in the next chapter.****New villains just appeared and they are planning to recruit Aloysius. They will also be getting their limelight in the foreseeable future.****Two of my OC's transformation just made their debut, many more to come. Send me more animals that will make a good mutant, no wolverines.****I flesh out the Dr Kelly's scene in order to make some sort of exposition of Animo obsessive behavior with revenge which would only get worse. I want to make that his tragic flaw that is besides his arrogance and losing streak.****As for the Pairing, that is going to be one of things I am prioritizing. This is my first fanfic, so bear with my stupidity for a little while.**

**OC**

**Name**: James Jr Aloysius Animo, Prior Name: unknown

**Age**: 12

**Height**: 4'11

**Gender**: Male

**Eye color:** Brown

**Hair color:** Black buzz cut

**Abilities**: Metamorphic ability to transform into any animal or animal-like protist. He can only has ten transformations for now. He also possesses a form of accelerated healing.

Biography

James Jr was an orphan abducted from the orphanage by Dr Animo. He is chocolate-skinned.

He is Leo and an African American who sees Dr Animo as his father. James wears a black shirt under another blue shirt with a white oval with yellow borders and a green "10" in the chest and yellow line on the left arm. He also wears black leggings under brown shorts and belt. He has a small black stripe under his left eye.

**Personality**

Before being genetically experimented on by Animo, James was an introvert and extremely shy. He gained confidence along with a sense of humor after his mutation. He is a child prodigy, being very athletic and a highly skilled strategist, all a byproduct of his powers. He is also very loyal to Animo.

**Mutants**

**Name:** Silverback

**Height:** 14ft tall

**Eye color:** Pupilless amber

**Fur:** Blackish grey with a white lightning stripe in the middle.

**Description**

Silverback is a giant gorilla that is approximately fourteen feet tall, has well developed muscles, one pair of five-fingered arms, and blackish grey furry skin with a white lightning stripe in the middle. He also wears a enlarged version of James shorts.

**Abilities**

Enhanced Strength

Enhanced Durability

Enhanced Agility

Enhanced Speed

Enhanced Reflexes and coordination

Enhanced Jumping

Enhanced climbing

Shock Wave generation through clapping or jumping

**Weaknesses**

His size makes him a obvious target and makes it hard to get through tiny space. While he is fast, faster opponents may find him rather easy to bring down.

**Name**: Owlhead

**Height:** hunched, looks to be the size of teenager, 5ft4 at most.

**Eye color****:** Beady wine

**Skin:** White feathers with sharp stripes of brown streaked across the wing.

Description

Owlhead is a flight type transformation. It resembles a hunched humanoid owl with slight humany facial feature. He compensate for his lack of noticeable arms with feathery like ones. His brows are made of hard bones. He possesses sharp claws on his feet.

He also wears a version of James jacket.

( Imagine FengHuang in kung fu panda but manlier.)

**Abilities**

360-Degree Neck Rotation

Avian Physiology

Aerial Adaptation

Atmospheric Adaptation

Claw Retraction

Enhanced Agility

Enhanced Balance

Enhanced Endurance

Enhanced Senses

Enhanced Hearing

Enhanced Vision

Enhanced Reflexes

Hollow Skeleton

Flight

Sharp wing projection

Camouflage

Echolocation

Night Vision

**Weakness**

While quite formidable, owlhead senses can be exploited and is vulnerable to sonic attacks. He also lacks upper body strength (go figure) and not the best mutant transformation for situation involving fisticuffs.

**And that's a wrap. I hope you guys REDR this chapter. And am serious about the review.****REDR guys. READ, ENJOY, DIGEST AND REVIEW.****You guys opinions is the only thing that can move the story foward.**


End file.
